


Well, Well, Well.

by DrowningMyProblems



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningMyProblems/pseuds/DrowningMyProblems
Summary: "Well, well, well, what is the pretty little princess doing back on the Isle, again."





	1. Chapter 1

It had been very quiet on the isle. Uma had not returned after what had happened in Auradon, and all the few tv-channels they had on the isle were gone. Harry and Gil had been hanging around on the ship as they had retired from their usual criminality. Since the coronation, quite a few villain kids had been brought to Auradon. Of them, a few happened to have been their only friends. Now they were the last ones of their group left. Harry was staring into the distance as Gil was doing something, god knows what it was, on the other side of the ship. They hadn't really spoken to each other lately. Harry walked over to Gil to see what his friend was up to. As Harry suddenly stood behind him, Gil looked up startled because of the sudden appearance. He had definitely been distracted by something. "How long have you been standing here mate?" He asked. "Just a couple of seconds, what are you doing?" He asked looking over his only friend's shoulder. "Just sharpening this blade." Gil answered flatly. Harry raised his eyebrow as he noticed the blade had not been sharpened in months, and he hadn't been sharpening it, it was obvious. He walked away shaking his head, needing some fresh air.

He passed the fish and chips. "Not really the place to get fresh air." He mumbled to himself, grinning at his own joke. "Well, well well, who do we have here?" He heard someone say, vaguely recognising the voice, but not being able to figure out who it was. He placed his hand on his sword, ready to attack the person across from him if necessary. "Now, now, no need to get physical here." Definitely a female voice. Eyebrows furrowed and squinting his eyes trying to figure out a face in the dark shadows of the isle at night. "Cat got your tongue Hook?" He finally found himself able to speak. "Who's there?" He asked in an unsure tone, accent strong in his voice. When he recognised the iconic evil cackle of Mal, which came after, he smirked. "Well, well, well, what is the pretty little princess doing back on the Isle, again." Mal was startled by the sudden recognition. "How did you recognise me?" She asked suddenly feeling unsure following the situation. "You are telling me, that you never once, thought about the fact that you have one of the most recognisable laughs?" Harry said letting go of his sword and stepping into the shadows, a lot more certain of himself now. Mal looked at him, completely caught off guard, she quickly restored herself. "Maybe you just pay too much attention to me." Mal said, a grin on her face which could be described with the words, recovery, pride, annoyance, flattering and evil. Harry now being the one caught off guard, flashed a quick grin. "Maybe you should go easy on flattering yourself so much little princess." Mal's smile faltered and now she was straight up annoyed. "Look Mal what do you want?" Harry said, the annoyance being contagious. "You're obviously not just here..." He began, being unsure of how to finish it, "...to admire my dashing looks." He decided on, smirking. Mal, finding it easy to make an annoying comment on this, easily avoided the question. "Well Hook, I don't really see where you're coming from with that comment... But I'll be sure to ask Gil, maybe he can help me in the dashing looks department." Mal stated grinning weakly. Harry always being easily angered when compared to Gil him being the lesser one in that story, was fuming. "Off the subject now, I need a place to stay." Mal said, Harry's look softening. "Don't you have that room? You know, the one that's covered in spray paint?" Harry asked unsure if he was supposed to know about it. Mal was surprised he knew the place. "Uhmm... Well, I can't really get in you see... It has been locked by someone, I can't get the lock open..." She said, head bowed down, one arm rubbing the other. Confusion went through Harry's mind. "Well... I guess you can take a room on the ship? It's not like there are that many people left." He said glancing away from Mal's vulnerable state, embarrassment wasn't really something he knew how to deal with. This comment shocked Mal a little. "What?" She said a little too loud to be comforting, here on the Isle. "There haven't been that many people taken to Auradon yet, right?" Mal asked lowering her voice. Harry furrowed his brows. "After your and Uma's, the few tv channels went black, and people started disappearing. They got a letter on being asked to Auradon." Mal took in on his confusion and started linking things. "Harry," The sudden use of a first name surprised both. "has Uma returned to the isle?"

Mal asked, her face pulling into a look of confusion and anger. It dawned on Harry, no one knew where Uma was. Harry turned around a look of anger forming on his sharp features. "Come on, you can stay on the ship tonight, tomorrow we'll see what we do." Harry said already walking away. Mal raised an eyebrow, feeling there was something he missed to tell her. "What's the catch... Hook?" A small silence falling before saying his last name. "Well little princess, you're going to tell me why you are in fact not playing that little princess, and why exactly you are here... Talking to me, instead of your pretty punky prince back in Auradon." Harry said turning his head slightly to flash Mal an annoying smirk. Mal not being bothered by the smirk rolled her eyes. "King." She said flatly, not showing any emotion, she was on the isle not to forget. Harry, who had now stopped walking, furrowed his brows. "King?" He said confusion obvious in his voice. "Yes, Harry! King! Ben has been king for a while now! For god's sake! How could you not have known?" Mal half-shouted her voice having a high pitch. Harry started laughing. "What is there to laugh about Hook?" Mal said, her voice still raised, oblivious of the high tone. Harry put a hand on his mouth, muffling his loud chuckles, forcing him to stop laughing. Something which was not entirely working, as he still had a very obvious look of amusement on his face, his mouth pressed shut tightly. He took a deep breath through his nose so he'd be able to talk without bursting into a loud laugh again. "Your voice is very high pitched when you get mad." He said squinting his eyes in amusement, a large Cheshire-like grin spread across his features. Mal's face turned into a scowl. "I need a drink." She said looking around to see where they were. Harry snickered as he said they'd have to walk a little farther, telling her there was a bar close to the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Gil was woken up by loud singing coming from outside. He furrowed his brows, Harry would sometimes come back drunk at a late hour, but this was just ridiculous. Not only that, he heard two voices. The first voice was Harry's, his accent lying thick on his slurring voice. The second voice was female, not really any accent, but slurring nonetheless. He rolled his eyes and turned around, thinking Harry brought home some stupid girl from the bar. The thing is, Gil is very nosey, so he then decided to look outside. When he saw a familiar purple-haired girl his eyes went wide in shock, mouth left agape. The pair was very close, arms around each other, Mal's head half resting on Harry's shoulder. In that state they were walking towards the ship.

Gil wasn't sure if he should come out of his hut at first, but when he saw the pair stumble and fall on the way towards the ship he walked out shaking his head.

The pair was now laying on the floor, limbs entangled, faces resting in the crooks of each other's necks. Gil rolled his eyes for the second time in a few minutes time. As Gil came closer the pair moved into a position where Harry had Mal pinned to the dirty shore floor, stupid drunk grins on their faces as Harry's head hovered just a few inches above Mal's. Gil messed up the moment people would have been squealing about in theatres by pulling Harry into a standing, well depends on what you call standing, position. "Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Harry slurred, a stupid grin plastered across his face. Gil raised an eyebrow as a loud cackle came from the girl still laying on her back on the floor. "What do you two think you are doing?" Gil asked tiredness lacing his voice, not really expecting an answer if he was honest. "Dunno." Harry was able to bring out after about a minute of silence, almost inaudible, but Gil decided to go with 'dunno' for now. Mal had now changed into a sitting position, legs crossed, looking like a little kid whose favourite toy just got stolen. The face made Gil shake his head. "Good god, you're a couple of kids." He said, annoyance clear as he pushed Harry, who had started leaning against him, of off him. "Now I like some fun but you two are ridiculous." He stated. "I don't want to sound like some shit parent friend, but for fuck's sake, go to bed." Gil finished his sentence rubbing his hands across his face, trying to find an explanation for this bullshit. When he looked up again the pair in front of him was gone so he turned around to see the two stumble towards Harry's hut together. "SEPARATE ROOMS." He yelled across the ship. He saw Mal walk the other way, and when a parent like feeling spread throughout him, he had the feeling he might throw up. Completely done with everything he as well stumbled to his hut, the only difference being he was not drunk off his ass.

"Ugh, how drunk did I get last night?" Mal said groaning as she blocked out the bright light of the sun with her hand. "A lot." Mal whipped her head around at the sudden sound, almost giving her a whiplash in the process. "And, how much is a lot?" Mal asked Gil unsure, having almost no memory of last night herself. "Well let's see, I was woken up at four-thirty in the morning by you and Harry slurring somewhat of a song, completely stuck to each other, then tripping over, and well after I pulled Harry off of you and told you two to go to bed, I had to tell you to go to separate rooms." Gil told her, a smile on his face as if he just told her breakfast was ready. Mal's mouth left agape as Gil looked down at the dagger he had been fiddling with. "Oh and Mal, next time look at your reflection before you come out of your room." Gil told the girl a smirk tugging at his lips. Mal furrowed her brows as she took the mirror shard he held out towards her. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed as she saw her hair all messed up and makeup smeared across her face. "Yeah... You might want to fix that." Gil said an accomplished smile seen on his face. Mal scowled as she stomped to the room she stayed in. "Tell Hook we have to talk." Mal said groaning at her throbbing head. "With pleasure." Gil snickered at the thought of waking up a hungover Harry Hook.

Mal hadn't even heard the snickering as she slammed the door to her hut shut, wincing at the loud sound. Not her best plan. There was somewhat of a shower, not that she used it, not trusting it obviously. She tried taming her hair with her hands, which kind of worked. And she took a dirty rag, somewhat cleaning it in the sink she filled with water that didn't really look drinkable, wiping her makeup off after. Walking towards the door she pulled up her nose, the fish stench only now really kicking in.

Gil barged into Harry's hut, immediately walking over to the bed in the corner and smacking his friend across the head. "Argh." Harry groaned in pain, throwing his pillow at Gil. Harry obviously didn't coordinate the throw, so Gil dodged it with ease. "Mate what the fuck." Harry groaned, voice groggy from just waking up. "I should be asking you that, what the fuck is Mal doing here, and why did you two almost fuck each other last night, drunk of your asses?" Gil asked being annoyed by his friend. The last comment made Harry jolt up. "What?" He said, eyes wide in shock. "Gil, please tell me you're joking." Harry pleaded. "Why would I be joking about this?" He said rolling his eyes. Harry rubbed his temples, no doubt having a terrible headache. "Oh and Mal wants to talk to you." Gil said holding back a snicker when the pillow he threw back at Harry hit his friend straight in the face. When he got a glimpse of his friend's angry expression he realised it was time for him to go.

Mal walked out of her hut again to see no one there, she reckoned it would take a while before she'd talk to Harry. That in mind she went out to walk around the isle for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is something. I did not edit this as much as I'd like to and there will probably be a lot of errors in here or things that will mess up the storyline. Due to this, this chapter will go through extra editing after uploading. The editing will probably be multiple times in the upcoming weeks, I'll just edit it and then publish the changes. It's not much but I thought I should tell you, I hope you somewhat enjoyed this even though I'm not satisfied with it. I also want to apologise for the late uploading.


End file.
